Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell
by Vmk-xx
Summary: No longer writing this, the story will be on piratejessieswaby - as she is Kol and Elena. So if you want to continue reading it its in her possession now : I hope you enjoy reading what ever piratjessieswaby has planned for the story and thank you so much for the support you gave us I hope you continue to give piratejessieswaby that support! thank you vmk-xx
1. Memories of the past

**Reconnecting with your past in hell**

_**Hello its Vmk-xx and Kol and Elena here :D we have decided to write this the walking dead fanfiction. So from us to you we hope you enjoy this story (: it is a Daryl/OC so look forward to some redneck action ;) **_

Out of all the places Naomi Bates thought she would end up. She never thought she would end up back in Georgia the state she used to call home before she moved away fifteen years ago. Leaving Georgia had been hard for her leaving the heat, the clear air that was on offer in the Georgian country side, her friends, family and him she couldn't believe she'd brought herself to leave him.

He had been the reason her parents were so keen for her to go to college so far away from Georgia. They said he was a bad influence on her, making her stray away from what was morally right and of course they hated the hunting. Man she loved to go hunting with the man she called her best friend. But she had to leave him and all the memories she had with him behind. She had never been back to Georgia due to her demanding job of being a journalist. Christmas was spent with a friend's family as well as other holidays since she was always on alert with work in case a story came up.

But after fifteen years she was finally coming home due to her father coming down with a mystery virus and the paper she worked at had accepted that if it was a family emergency she must go. She had just gone past the sign welcoming her into her old town and her hands wobbled on the steering wheel of her old truck. Seeing all the shops she used to go into, the park she would play on as a child, the bar which her and her friends tried to sneak into most Friday nights and then there it was the old garage where he had taken up a job at the beginning of the summer before she left for college.

Memories flooded through her mind of her sitting on the bonnet of a fixed car while he worked on another just watching him and savouring every feature of his body making sure she would never forget him. She never did, she never would he had meant to much to her and she knew in her heart that he was still everything to her till this day even if it had been fifteen years. Then she froze what if he had forgotten her? Hadn't forgiven her for leaving? After Naomi had left she had tried getting hold of his so many times but never once did he reply to her letters or answered her calls. After a while Naomi had given up hope of reconnecting with him and just stopped trying.

They had been friends since they had met when they were children and stuck by each other teaching each other everything they knew. He had taught her how to hunt, while she taught him how to sneak around without being caught, since she had wanted to be a journalist since she could remember and you needed to be sneaky to get a good story.

Being an only child she was lonely and he took the loneliness away by being the only person to approach her on the first day in the 6th grade. He was her friend in middle school and he never left her side, she had other friends but he was special. Then they hit their teenage years and high school and he started to become distant with her always going off with his druggy brother and covering up why he always seemed to come to school with a fresh bruise every day.

She finally pulled up into her old drive, she was 33 years old and she hadn't set foot in this drive since she was 18 years old and it hadn't changed. The distinct grey colour of the drive making the small white house she had lived in stand out. She pulled up and then climbed out of her black truck and walked up to the door. Naomi was unsure whether she should knock or not, but out of habit she walked into the house and froze at the doorway taking off her leaver jacket and fingerless gloves as she called out.

''MUM!'' Naomi shouted

No response was heard only soft moans and the shuffle of feet scrapping across the floor.

_**So what do you think? Should we continue? **_

_**Thanks Vmk-xx and Kol and Elena**_


	2. Loosing all that you live for

**Reconnecting With Your Past in Hell **

**Chapter 2 **

_**Here's chapter 2 for you lovely readers (: please enjoy! **_

Naomi listened to the shuffling and moaning for a few moments before she took a step forward into the hallway revealing the living room entrance.

''MUM!'' she tried one again but there was still no answer.

She walked into the living room, the moans and shuffling becoming louder as she spotted a note lying on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She picked it up and read it to herself.

**Our beautiful Naomi,  
please forgive us, I'm afraid that me and your father have succumbed to that mystery virus and when you arrive I'm more than certain that me and your father will be gone as the virus would have taken over our bodies. If you see a dog in the house please do not be alarmed, he is for you, his name is Chester and he is a black rescue Labrador. He is 3 years old, please take care of him and get out of here, the town you used to call home isn't safe anymore. Just remember that me and your father love you dearly and are heartbroken that we were unable to see our daughter finally return to the town she loves. I guess those Skype sessions really weren't enough. Take what you need from the house because you are going to need it. Oh darling we are so proud of you and love you very much and please protect yourself.  
All our love, Mum and Dad xxx **

Naomi felt the tears falling down her face as she reread the letter. She had heard about this virus, written a report on the virus but she thought it was a myth that was worth being ignored. Obviously she had been wrong. She stuffed the letter in her back pocket and when she turned around a mangled figure was stud in the doorway with its head down. She knew it was her mother as it had the remains of beautiful long brown hair spread across its face, well it used to be. Upon hearing the noise the thing lifted its head up and snarled as it spotted Naomi, it came charging towards her. Naomi panicked and ran into the dining room looking for anything that she could use to defend herself.

She came across her father's machete sword hanging on the wall. She took it off its holder and with a loud cry of despair she rammed the sword into the side of what used to be her mother skull. She heard the crunch and then a loud thump as her mother's now lifeless body dropped the floor. She knelt beside the body and let her tears fall hysterically.

''I'm so sorry mum'' she whispered as she rolled her mother over and stroked her face.

Out of all the people she could have lost to this mystery virus, she had to lose her mother, the person she would Skype from New York everyday to tell her about her day, the person she asked advice for and most importantly the only woman who loved her no matter what. Naomi couldn't grieve for long as another set of moans came from the opening of the living room and a figure that used to be her father lunged forward letting out a loud growl the only thing she recognised on his was the cross necklace he wore across his neck. Naomi reacted quickly and stood up, taking one last look at the figure before ramming the sword into the side of her father's head. The figure dropped to the ground as did Naomi again screaming for her lost parents. She reached down to her father's neck and unhooked the necklace from his neck and then hooked it around her own kissing it before looking down at the people that meant most to her apart from him of course.

''I'm so sorry. I love you both so much. I'm going to make you proud'' she whispered as she got up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

She whipped her tears away and began to raid her parent's cupboards for food, shoving everything out on the counter before going back into the hallway to retrieve a duffle bag that she knew was under the stairs. She shoved everything into that bag and then went running upstairs to take one last look at her house before she left. When she entered her parent's room, a black bundle of fur was bundled up in the middle of their bed. It looked up and whimpered as he saw Naomi in the doorway. She approached the dog slowly and extended her hand slowly before becoming connected with Chester's fur.

''hey Chester, I'm Naomi, I'm going to take care of you now'' she said smiling down at the dog.

Naomi looked at her parent's bed and sighed. She lifted herself up onto it and inhaled the scent of both pillows that lay on either side of the bed, she smelt her fathers cologne that he never failed to wear everyday and this caused Naomi's tears to fall again. Her father was her everything to her, she was his little girl and he never let her forget it. She took in a sharp intake of breath before lifting herself up from the pillows after inhaling her mother's scent also and climbing off the bed and she walked out the room calling for Chester as she began her pursuit down the stairs. She felt sloppy footsteps behind her and she knew it was Chester. She pulled on her leaver jacket and gloves on before taking one last look at her childhood home, sighing she shut the door behind her. Dragging Chester into the passenger side of her truck, before throwing the bag of food she had collected into the back along with her suitcase that contained clothes and her daily essentials that she would of needed while staying with her parents.

But she knew that wasn't going to happen now. She started to drive through the town and her impulses told her to go where she hoped he still worked. She pulled up outside of the garage and sighed as she climbed out machete in hand, she left Chester in the truck as she began to explore the inside of the garage she knew so well.

_Naomi sighed as she lay in the bed of a truck that Daryl was fixing from underneath. _

''_ya no instead of just lying up there, you could help me?'' Daryl moaned from underneath the truck _

_Naomi stuck her head over the truck, letting her long brown hair dangle down ''and what fun would that be? I'd rather wait for you to finish being honest'' she said giving Daryl a sly grin _

''_women'' Daryl huffed from under the truck _

''_men'' Naomi challenged _

''_shut up will ya! I'm trying to work!'' the teenager snapped up at her _

_Naomi only laughed at hearing her best friend say that. She swore she heard him laughing to but she couldn't be sure. _

Naomi sighed at the memory that had been her's and Daryl's daily routine for the whole summer before she had gone off the college. In the morning he would work in the garage and Naomi would watch waiting for him to get off at lunch time so they could go and have fun. They treasured every moment together both of them not wanting it to end, but both being too stubborn to admit it. Once Naomi realised he wasn't there she exited the garage only to be greeted by a heap of those things. Naomi screamed causing them all to look at her and shuffle towards her. She took out the ones in her way before sprinting towards her truck and jumping inside and revving the engine before pulling away from the fast approaching undead.

She let out a sigh of relief as she made it onto the open road again. Chester only lay beside her snoring away completely unaware of what had just happened to his new owner. She made her way onto the country roads knowing exactly where she was heading. She knew it was a long shot that Daryl would still be there, but she had to have hope. She pulled into the familiar drive of Daryl's and his brother house. Daryl had moved in with him the moment he had barely graduated from high school getting away from his drunk father.

Naomi let out a breath as she stared at the familiar wooden shack; her and Daryl had spent most of their teenage years here while Merle did his stints in jail leaving the two teenagers to do what they liked as Daryl escaped his father and Naomi escaped her overprotective parents. Naomi jumped out of her truck and ran towards the door banging on it frantically.

''DARYL? DARYL? ARE YOU THERE ITS NAOMI PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! DARYL!'' she screamed

She banged continuously for five more minutes before giving up and walking away from the door. Tears started to fall again as she realised that not only had her parents left her but now her heart had left too.

_**So what do you guys think? Me and Kol and Elena are so grateful for the reviews that were left it means so much to us! So please keep reviewing we really want to know what you think! **_

_**Thanks so much, Vmk-xx and Kol and Elena **_


	3. Surviving

**Reconnecting With Your Past in Hell **

**Chapter 3**

_**This chapter was written by Kol and Elena so all credit goes to her on this one (: so we hope you like it! **_

After leaving Merle's shack Naomi hit the road again. She made her way onto the highway which she drove down. Spotting those things occasionally but Naomi kept on driving, keeping her machete sword close to her Chester was fast asleep his soft snores comforting her as she kept her eyes on the road. It would be a week before she came across any sign of hope.

Naomi finally saw the sign for Atlanta coming up and she felt hope in her heart. Her truck began to sputter just as she came across the outskirts of Atlanta; she had run out of gas of all times it had to be now. She climbed out of her truck, bringing her duffle bag with her and her father's machete sword which she had tucked into the back of her jeans, signalling Chester to leave the truck.

"Come on Chester let's look for food" she said softly to him.

Once he noticed they were moving he hopped out of the truck sticking close to Naomi's side. She left her belongings in her car locking it behind her hoping that no one would come along and loot it. Naomi and Chester looked around being careful to watch out for any of those things that they had seen on the road. Naomi spotted a pharmacy and hurried inside her right hand on her machete and Chester right behind her. Once entering she was in luck there were bandages penicillin ibuprofen neuorofen Pepto Bismal dog food and biscuits the whole lot. Naomi stuffed it in her duffle bag which was now becoming a little heavy due to the food that she had put in back at her parent's house.

"Come on boy lets go" she said stroking his face and they hurried out of the pharmacy.

The outskirts of the city were like a ghost town. She slipped herself into what looked like a gun shop and took as many as she could carry, which on this occasion only happened to be three, she looked around at the shop it was deserted of everything only a few guns and knives still hanging on the shelves. Once exiting the shop Naomi froze when she saw fucking six of those things running towards her she managed to shoot three of them with what looked like a sniper but the other three were still coming, one managing to grab hold of her but she took care of it by stabbing it straight through the head with her machete. The other two kept coming 'fucking bastards' Naomi thought as the walker on the left grabbed her hair and tried to bite her neck but a loud gunshot was heard and the walker went limp with Chester ripping off the walker's leg. Naomi looked around to see two men walking towards her one of them she immediately recognized. It was Merle Dixon Daryl Dixon's older brother and top asshole.

Merle whistled when he saw her and said in his usual tone. ''Oh well look who it is finally come back after leaving ma baby brother behind ah Naomi?'' he said with a smile.

The other man hurried towards her "Are you alright any bites?" He asked concerned

Naomi shook her head "No I haven't been bitten and neither has my dog Chester".

The young man nodded and held out his hand "Im Glenn and you are?" he asked kindly.

"Naomi Bates" she shaking his hand "Thank you for saving my life I really am grateful"

Glenn smiled at her and Naomi felt hope burst through her "Merle is Daryl okay? Please tell me that he is okay" she asked hopefully.

Merle laughed at her "He's alright don't you worry your skanky little head about him. The asshole hasn't thought about you in years. Hates you if I'm honest" he said with a sly smile and this caused Naomi's hearts to drop, Daryl hated her?

Glenn glanced at her "You can come with us back to our camp if you'd like. He offered.

Naomi nodded and smiled "Thank you I'd love to"

Glenn nodded "Ok then follow us and don't worry aside from Merle being an asshole the group is okay"

Naomi smiled gratefully oh I know all about Merle being an asshole, thank you" she said.

They found Glenn's truck and they all hoped in, Naomi got in the back with Chester who lay on her lap. They made their way to Naomi's truck first so she could pick up her belongings. She shoved them in the back of the truck and then climbed back in as Chester lay his head on her lap. Naomi saw a walker in front of them, leaning out the window she shot it in the head and crumpled to the floor dead and she smiled to herself then. They arrived at the camp and Naomi handed Glenn all of the food and medical supplies she had. Glenn smiled at her gratefully. They took the supplies and Naomi looked around they were in the countryside and despite the dangers around it was a beautiful place.

_Naomi thought back to the lake she and Daryl would swim in that was her favourite memory.  
Naomi was wearing a black bikini with a pair of black sunglasses with her dark brown hair falling down her shoulders.  
Naomi saw Daryl dive in wearing only a pair of black swimming trunks.  
Daryl ran up the wooden deck and dived in water splashing all over Naomi but she didn't mind.  
Naomi looked around to see if Daryl had resurfaced.  
"DARYL!" she yelled and went to the edge of the deck only to have a pair of familiar strong arms pulling her into the water._

Naomi found herself being introduced to the other survivors by Glenn as Merle had gone grunting back to his tent, there was Lori, Carl and Shane who seemed to be a family unit, Ed, Carol and Sophia who she thought seemed to be a tense family, then she was introduced to Amy and Andrea who were sisters, Dale a sweet old man, Jim, Jacqui and T-dog. She smiled at them all and introduced herself formally, Chester sticking close to her as he also took in his new surroundings. Even though Chester had only come into her life a week ago Naomi had grown a strong bond with him and he had also never leaving her side for a second.

She looked around the group trying to see if Daryl would come into her view, but he never did so she sighed and walked over to Glenn who was setting up a tent for her as a kind gesture since she had given all the food and medical supplies that she had collected to the group.

''so how do you know Merle?'' Glenn asked

''I used to be best friends with him brother. But I moved away and we lost touch'' Naomi sighed

''oh that's a bummer, Daryl's out hunting at the moment but he should be back soon'' Glenn said offering Naomi a smile.

''oh... I'm sure he won't even want to talk to me. I left him... I mean I tried to contact him but he didn't want to know'' Naomi said feeling tears building in the corners of her eyes.

Glenn only nodded at the older woman. ''there all done!'' he exclaimed at the finished tent.

Naomi smiled at him and offered her thanks as she entered with Chester placing the sleeping bag down that the camp had provided her with down and all her other belongings. Chester instantly making his claim on it, Naomi only smiled and left her dog to sleep; she exited the tent and met the eyes of the man she was dying to see.

''Naomi?'' Daryl questioned

_**And we shall leave you there (: we hope you enjoyed this chapter and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed it really means a lot (: plus keeping following and adding our story to your favourites as that also means a lot!**_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Thank a lot Kol and Elena and Vmk-xx **_


	4. Realising what you lost after it returns

**Reconnecting With Your Past in Hell **

**Chapter 4 **

_**Hello readers (: this chapter was written by Kol and Elena so all credit goes to her, please enjoy! :D **_

Daryl Dixon stared at his old childhood best friend Naomi Bates in shock.  
A strange rush of feelings came over him, relief happiness anger at the fact that he was seeing her after so many years and sadness.

Daryl stared at her with hard blue eyes "I didn't recognise you, what has it been... 15 years?" he asked her angrily.

Naomi stared at him hurt written on her face "Daryl that's not fair I tried to keep in touch with you, I wrote to you and phoned you never wrote or phoned back and I am sorry" and she meant it Naomi treasured her friendship with Daryl dearly.

_Naomi was on her own at home after school it was December and her parents were getting ready for their holiday. Away for the whole year for a much needed vacation they were doing a European cruise for the whole year and Naomi was old enough to be on her , she was after all seventeen years old._

Naomi heard a motorcycle pull up towards her house.

"Hey Naomi get on" Daryl yelled he wore no helmet and he wore a black t-shirt and black jeans and his beloved leather jacket.  
Naomi shook her head with a playful grin and hurried out making sure she had on her gloves and scarf.  
Naomi smiled and slid on behind Daryl and wrapped her arms around his waist and saw that her dad didn't mind so much but her mom well. Overprotective much?  
  
Daryl glared at her trying not to let old memories of their time together clash with the present.

"Did your dad survive the virus?" Naomi asked softly. Daryl laughed then "No he died of alcohol poisoning my dear old dad" he said with a bitter smile. Naomi nodded in understanding.

"I looked for you, you know when I came home but you weren't there I was scared that those things had gotten you but your truck and motorcycle were gone" she said with a soft smile.  
"You were always a survivor Daryl and even though you hate me for leaving all those years ago I'm glad you're ok" Naomi said with a pained smile.

Daryl snorted "Aren't you a peach?'' He said sarcastically.

Daryl glared at her "I'm leaving" he muttered darkly and was about to leave when Naomi saw scars on his bare arms.  
Whip marks.  
"Oh my god Daryl did your dad do those" she gasped reaching for his arm.

What Naomi wasn't expecting was a full blown rant from Daryl.

"I DONT NEED YOU NAOMI I'VE BEEN FINE WITHOUT YOU FOR THE LAST FUCKING FIFTEEN YEARS!" He yelled at her.

"JUST GO YOU SEEMED FINE WITH LEAVING ME AND OUR FRIENDSHIP BEHIND!" He yelled at her.

Naomi looked at him in shock as did the rest of the camp as he stormed away into his tent zipping it shut forcefully. Naomi felt tears consume her as she ran into her own tent collapsing into Chester as she cried. Daryl had snapped at her in the past but never like that she couldn't believe that he would be so cold hearted towards her. He was always so soft towards her when they were teenagers, but hard in front of other people because he thought Naomi would abandon him because he was friends with a loser like him. They had a special friendship and it was true Naomi had thrown it away by leaving him behind and not making an effort ever to come home.

_**Hope you liked this one guys you lovely readers (: thank you so much for all your support me and Kol and Elena really appreciate it :D **_

_**Thanks so much, Kol and Elena and Vmk-xx **_


	5. Losing it more

**Reconnecting With Your Past in Hell **

**Chapter 5 **

_**Hello lovely readers (: this chapter was written by yours truly, so please enjoy! **_

Naomi had cried herself to sleep that night, now she was awake with Chester by her side, her eyes were still puffy and they were blood shot. She lifted herself up and pulled on her gloves, jacket and boots before exiting the tent with Chester trotting by her side. She sat herself down next to Glenn as Carol was serving breakfast, Carol put a plate of beans on Naomi's lap and smiled and she smiled down at Chester and put a plate in front of him that had dog food on that Naomi had cleared out of her parent's cupboards. The whole group ate in silence until Lori broke it.

''I was thinking we need to get some laundry done around here, anyone want to help me?'' she asked

Naomi, Andrea, Amy, Jacqui and Carol all put their hands up as if to say yes and Lori smiled at them gratefully. Naomi's attention was then diverted to the Dixon's tent, both of them were outside of it deciding to sit separately from the group and this didn't surprise Naomi both of them had never been socially interactive with groups. Naomi stared at Daryl for a long moment, he was so different now his arms were a lot more toned, his hair was slightly darker, he was slightly taller than he had been when he was a teenager and most of all he had got so much more good looking. Naomi had always thought he was good looking but now Daryl had really become a man and Naomi was kicking herself for leaving him the way she did. He despised her and she knew it.

Suddenly she saw him get up from his spot around the small fire he and his brother had built and walk towards the trees. Out of instinct and her own stupidity Naomi lifted herself up from her seat.

''where are you going?'' Glenn asked her out of curiosity

''I have to pee, watch Chester for me?'' she said smiling down at Glenn

''sure'' Glenn said smiling as he took another spoonful of beans in his mouth.

Naomi nodded at him and started to head in the same direction Daryl had. As she walked a memory of her and Daryl swam through her mind.

_Naomi was walking up to Merle's shack where she would meet Daryl since Merle was doing another stint in jail due to his drug abuse. It was a good 30 minute walk but Naomi didn't mind, she was going to see her best friend and that always got her excited. Today was a hot day so Naomi was wearing a black and white checked skirt, a white belly top (good old 90's fashion) and her black flip-flops. She had her sunglasses on shielding her eyes from the summer heat, it was the first week of summer and the friends wanted to enjoy it before they became seniors. _

_Naomi came up to the path to Merles shack and let herself in, Daryl was sat in the small living room wearing a pair of torn jeans and a checked shirt with the sleeves cut off. He looked over at Naomi and glared. _

''_about time woman! Where you been get lost?'' he teased _

_Naomi glared over at him ''no I just decided to take in this hot day before I got stuck inside with you'' she said while smirking over at him. _

''_that's not fair Ni'' Daryl sighed gruffly _

_Naomi approached him sitting by him on the couch and shoved him ''I'm joking ya bastard, I'd rather spend the day with you than listening to Sophie and Ronnie bitching about you all day'' she said _

''_those bitches really don't like me do they?'' Daryl said with a smirk _

''_can't stand ya! But I don't give a fuck, ya ma best friend they have to live with it!'' Naomi snapped _

_This caused Daryl to smile ''ya really are too good to be my friend'' he said _

''_think it's the other way round honey'' Naomi said touching Daryl's arm which had yet another purple bruise spread across it, Naomi let in a sharp breath ''Daryl what did he do this time?'' she asked quietly _

_Daryl looked down at his arm ''threw me into a wall no big deal'' he said shrugging _

_Naomi sighed ''you have to do something about this Daryl that's the third bruise I've seen this week and it's only Tuesday'' she screeched _

''_stop getting involved Ni what ma pop does to me ain't any of your business!'' he snapped glaring at her. _

''_of course it's ma business, ya my Daryl!'' Naomi snapped back at him _

''_Ni leave it for fuck sake! They don't even hurt that more he hits me that much!'' Daryl snapped trying to reassure her. _

''_fine but if I see another one of those I'm calling the cops!'' she mumbled _

''_woman if ya do that I'll fucking tackle ya to the ground and tickle ya ta death!'' he snapped knowing how much Naomi hated being tickled. _

''_ya would have to catch me first!'' Naomi challenged _

_Daryl gave her a coy smiled and tackled her to the ground both of them falling off the sofa as Daryl grazed his fingers across her skin. Naomi loved how they could go from an argument to fooling around within minutes; it was what she loved most about their friendship. _

Naomi smiled at the memory as she kept her eyes out for Daryl. She finally spotted him throwing rocks into the quarry's water. She walked silently up behind him and stud straight behind him. Without turning around Daryl spoke.

''Ni I really ain't interested in what ya have ta say, fuck off!'' he snapped

''Daryl please, you don't understand, I wanted to come home I really did but my job... it was too demanding for me ever to come home. You could have made the effort to come and see me you know!'' she snapped coldly at him

Daryl turned to face her ''ya don't think I wanted ta? Ya don't think I wanted to rev my truck and come after ya? God Ni ya leaving me like that, yeah I knew it was coming but I always thought our friendship meant so much ta ya that ya would come home! But ya didn't! So I gave up just like ya did! Ya letters meant nothing! NOTHING! They all said the same damn thing!'' he screamed at her clenching his fists.

Naomi took an intake of breath trying to make sure her tears didn't fall ''you meant the world to me, you still do, Daryl you were my best friend I never forgot about you, I gave up on us because you did! I thought you didn't care anymore!'' she screeched

''woman I stopped caring about you a long time ago! Stop making excuses there pathetic, like you! Look at ya, ya don't even talk the same no more ya southern accent is gone! Ya not the same woman, YA JUST A COLD HEARTED BITCH!'' he snapped at her pointed a stern finger towards her face.

''Daryl I know you don't mean that! I'm still Naomi Bates I haven't changed'' she shouted

''trust me bitch I meant every word! Now take ya abandoning ass away from me! Shouldn't be hard you've had plenty of practice walking away from people that supposedly mean the world ta ya!'' he hissed

''you know I knew you would be mad! But you threw our friendship away too! We are both as bad as each other! I thought we could work this out and get back to the way we were'' she screamed at him before walking away

''SHOULD OF THOUGHT OF THAT 15 YEARS AGO!'' he shouted after her.

Naomi couldn't stop the tears this time, she crumbled to the floor at the edge of the trees before the quarry and she curled up her body and cried into her knees fiercely. She felt a force shove past her and the mumble of ''fuck you'' before she fell to the floor crying into the grass.

Minutes later she heard a cluster of voices heading towards her and she was greeted by Chester before Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Lori and Carol came through the trees all holding a basket of laundry. Naomi dried her eyes and smiled at the women and followed them down the quarry's water so they could start today's chores. Daryl's words still haunting her mind and she knew for sure that that argument was not going to end with them goofing around afterwards.

_**So what did you guys think? Was this chapter good? More Naomi and Daryl confrontation for you (: me and Kol and Elena would like to thank you for your continued support it really does mean a lot (: so please keeping reviewing and doing all the other goodies! **_

_**Thanks, Vmk-xx and Kol and Elena **_


	6. Connecting and the truth

**Reconnecting With Your Past in Hell **

**Chapter 6 **

_**Hey guys here's another chapter for you (: hope you enjoy! **_

Naomi worked on the laundry with the other women not making a single noise as she brushed the dirty clothes across the rocks that stud on the water's edge of the quarry. Naomi felt nothing, she felt nothing, Daryl had drained her of any emotion she could feel. All the hurt her body had been feeling after her constant arguments with Daryl, so now she felt numb all her emotions had frozen refusing to defrost. She could hear the muffle of conversation going on around her but her ears refused to listen to what was being said.

''Naomi?'' a voice said

''Naomi?'' it said again

''Naomi!'' it screamed

Naomi only looked towards the voice and realised that Lori was in front of her. She smiled weakly and continued scraping clothes across the rock.

''honey, you've been scrapping the same shirt across that rock for 10 minutes'' Lori said

''what?'' she looked down ''oh shit sorry, I was miles away'' she said blushing

''its fine, are you okay?'' Lori asked her handing her another shirt

''yeah, just a little drained'' she said

''we all are. I hate to ask but is there something going on between you and Daryl? Things seem a little tense between you'' she asked

Naomi froze ''oh we have a past... we were close as teenagers but I left the town we lived in and never came back... guess it angered him that I never came back'' Naomi mumbled

''oh I see, well he doesn't seem like the soppy type'' Lori commented

Naomi smiled ''far from it... only if you knew him like I did'' she said

''that close huh?'' Lori asked with a smile

''yeah, I just wish he would stop being so harsh towards me. It hurts'' Naomi said

''honey, I know I'm only a few years older than you and I may not have a right to say this but you can't expect a friendship that only existed in your youth to heal straight away'' Lori advised

Naomi sighed ''I know, I just miss him. It's my fault I shouldn't of moved so far away, I sent him letters but he never replied and I tried calling but still nothing'' she said

''maybe he felt betrayed for some reason, other than that you went to college'' Lori suggested

''I...I don't know'' Naomi said holding back the tears

''oh honey, don't get upset come on let's get this laundry done''

Naomi smiled over at the mother as they continued to watch clothing.

/

The women had finished the laundry, now Naomi had the job of watching the children while they played in the clearing. She sat with Chester by her side, he didn't seem like he wanted to move today. She watched as the children of the camp, Carl, Sophia, Eliza and Louis played football, girls and against boys of course. Naomi had her gun and machete close to her just in case she had to protect the children.

''err Naomi can Chester play with us?'' Carl shouted over to her

''of course!'' she looked towards Chester ''hey boy, BALL!'' she shouted

Chester's ear pricked up as he heard the word ball, then he saw the children kicking it about and the black Labrador went storming over to the children. This caused Naomi to laugh smiling over at the children playing with her beloved dog. But Naomi felt an inkling of sadness take over her, as a part of her only wondered if her own child could have been playing with the children, but she had never had the chance to have children, she barely dated in college more like fuck them once and leave the next morning after a night out. At her job at the newspaper she hadn't looked at the men twice as she was too engrossed in her work.

She wondered if she would have stayed close to home that maybe her and Daryl could have grown into something more and managed to raise a family of their own. But Naomi knew that you couldn't rewind the clock, so her life had turned into her being alone without finding the one person that made you so happy that you never thought about leaving them. But now she realised she lost that chance when she had left her home town behind and moved to the big apple and stayed there never having the chance to return.

Now Naomi felt nothing again all her emotions disappearing to save her from the pain she knew she would feel. So instead of engrossing herself within herself she watched the children playing, realising that her child was in fact playing with them and that child of hers was Chester.

/

Later that Naomi was sat in her tent after diner going through her suitcase. Chester was asleep in the corner and then suddenly the door to her tent flew open and a figure walked in. Naomi looked up surprised to see Daryl standing with his arms crossed in front of her.

''why you telling dumb ass housewife's about our past!'' he demanded

Naomi looked up at him shocked ''why shouldn't I! I needed comfort and Lori isn't a dumb ass housewife she seems like a lovely woman!'' Naomi snapped at him

''whatever bitch!'' Daryl hissed as he went to move out the tent

''Daryl wait!'' Naomi begged

Daryl turned around a glare plastered on his face ''what?'' he snapped

''can we work on this... you know getting the friendship we had back?'' she asked

''why should we?'' he asked looking annoyed

''because we were best friends'' Naomi answered confidently

Daryl's face became red with anger ''you really think so Ni?'' he asked grinding his teeth

''of course why would you question that?'' she asked shocked

''well let's see... if you really were my best friend you wouldn't let me fuck you and then make all these promises to me then leave the next FUCKING DAY!'' he hissed at her clenching his fists

What Daryl said caused Naomi to picture the memory vividly...

_**So guys what did you think? Hope you liked this chapter :D thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed, followed and added to their favourites it really means a lot to me and Kol and Elena! So keeping doing what you're doing! **_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Thank you, Vmk-xx and Kol and Elena **_


	7. Passionate yet painful memory

**Reconnecting With Your Past in Hell **

**Chapter 7 **

_**Hello lovely readers another chapter for you (: warning this chapter contains sexual acts! This chapter was written by me so please enjoy! **_

_It was their final night together before Naomi went off to college leaving Daryl behind to work in the local garage they had in their town. The evening they were having wasn't like any they had had before Naomi had got Daryl out and walking in their local park before they went back to his brother's shack. Naomi had her arm linked with Daryl's as they walked, she was thankful he let her close to her as she wanted to treasure this night since she knew things would soon be different for the both of them. They walked for a few more moments before Naomi stopped them and Daryl looked at her with a frown. _

''_I'll come back as much as I can'' she said _

''_ya best do woman! Need ma best friend around!'' Daryl answered her honestly _

_Naomi smiled ''I will try, train tickets cost a lot ya know'' she said _

''_I know, but that shouldn't be an excuse not to see me, come on look at me ya gonna miss this'' Daryl said pointing to his face cockily _

''_ya have no idea how much I'm going to miss ya Daryl Dixon'' she said sighing and brushing a finger down one of his arms _

''_I'll miss ya too Ni'' Daryl breathed _

''_I promise letters, calls and visits. Will you come and see me?'' she asked hopefully _

''_course I will ya nutter! Wouldn't wanna miss out on seeing New York's next best journalist training!' he said ruffling her hair _

_This caused Naomi to hit his arm ''don't touch the hair!'' she screeched _

''_oh ya mean like this'' he said ruffling it again _

''_Daryl!'' she moaned shoving him _

''_that all ya got?'' he teased _

''_NO!'' she shouted _

''_come and get me then ruffles!'' he challenged taking a couple of steps backwards his arms away from his sides. _

_Naomi glared at him ''you're so dead!'' she screamed running after him _

_They ran across the park Naomi struggling to catch up to him as he was a lot faster than her. She lost sight of him for a moment and then felt herself being tackled down into the grass below her and her hair began to be ruffled again. _

''_you're so shit at running!'' he said from above her _

''_am not!'' she huffed _

''_oh really so how come I just tackled you to the floor?'' he asked _

''_because ya a bastard!'' Naomi said laughing _

''_yeah a bastard who you adore!'' Daryl said smirking _

''_someone's full of themselves'' Naomi scoffed _

''_Ni ya know ya love it'' Daryl said wiggling his eyebrows_

_Naomi laughed ''I do'' she admitted then she sighed ''I'm going to miss this'' she said _

_Daryl's face became serious ''me too, I'm gonna be bored when ya gone, not a lot an eighteen year old red neck can do around here'' he sighed _

''_hook up with some girl, I'm sure she'll keep ya entertained'' Naomi said half scoffing _

''_Ni come on, like any girl would come near me'' Daryl said suddenly becoming insecure _

_Naomi sighed and closed her eyes for a breath second ''course they would look at ya! If any girl touches ya I ain't gonna be happy!'' she said to him looking deep in his eyes_

''_why?'' he asked confused _

_Naomi took in a large breath ''because ya mine Daryl... ya always have been... ya my best friend and I love you'' she answered him honestly brushing a finger through his fringe _

_Daryl looked down at her seriously and then brought his lips harshly down on hers. Naomi was shocked but soon settled herself into Daryl's embrace. Of course she loved him and of course he loved her they had been friends forever. Daryl pulled away from her and then lifted her up from the ground and without a word gripped her hand tightly and began pulling her in the direction of his brother's shack. Neither one of them said a word as Daryl began unlocking the shack twenty minutes later. He pulled her inside and placed another hard kiss on her lips stunning her completely. Their tongues began to battle as Daryl pushed her down onto the floor of the small living room. Naomi's hands pulled their way through Daryl's hair causing the teenagers breath to hitch as he gripped her waist. _

_His thumbs dug into her hips causing Naomi to let out a small whimper into Daryl's mouth. Daryl's rough hands began to travel up Naomi's curves up to her bra, he slipped his hands under each cup and squeezed them hard causing her to let out a desperate moan. _

''_you have no idea how long I've waited to touch you'' Daryl whispered into her ear causing Naomi's breath to hitch. _

_Naomi brought her lips to his again and let her hands travel down Daryl's buttoned up shirt, unbuttoning each one as she went until his chest was exposed to her. His scars were also visible to her also, she examined each one carefully, knowing exactly where each one had come from after she had quizzed him about why he would never take his shirt off on scolding hot days at school like all the other boys. He had told her in confidence about every single one and she hadn't told another soul. She had never seen them before but now she had, she was fascinated so she raised her hand and began to stroke one that lay on his bicep. Daryl froze above her and instantly tensed as her cold fingers brushed across the scar. He sighed and continued to work on Naomi's breasts before he began to pull on her shirt and Naomi responded by lifting her arms above her head so Daryl could pull it off. _

_Finally after all these years the teenagers were giving into the sexual tension they had held for one another since they had come to the age of wanting and needing to be touched by someone in the most sensitive parts of one another's bodies. Naomi looked deeply into Daryl's eyes as she shoved his shirt off his shoulders. _

''_I've waiting a long time to touch you too'' she breathed _

_This caused Daryl to smile and then begin to pull her shorts from her legs never removing his eyes from her. Naomi now lay below Daryl in her underwear causing her to become nervous, she was about to have sex with her best friend and she felt like this was meant to happen. As she had desired for him to have his way with her for years and now finally he was. Naomi then gripped the hem of his jeans and slowing began to unbutton them and then pull the zip down and pull them slowly from Daryl's torso to reveal that today he had decided to go commando. His erection sprung free and Naomi felt relief wash over her as she was able to turn him on. This was it, Daryl was going to take her and she couldn't have been more thrilled. _

_Daryl slowly went behind Naomi's back and unclasped her bra expertly and then pulled it off releasing her breasts which were hard, they were ready for him and so was she. He brushed his hands down her body causing goose bumps to form all over her body as his rough hands made their way down to between her legs. Daryl then began to kiss down her body from collar bone to just above her knickers. He removed them swiftly and threw them somewhere in the room. He then spread Naomi's legs wide and positioned himself above her. He placed his arms on either side of her head and looked at her face intensely. _

''_you ready?'' he asked her softly _

''_take me Daryl Dixon'' she breathed _

_Daryl complied and slowly inched his erection towards her, once he was positioned at her entrance he slowly began to enter her causing Naomi to gasp at the intrusion. She felt herself but felt a slight twinge as Daryl got deeper within her causing her to tense slightly. Daryl noticing the tension took Naomi's lips in his and Naomi's arms wrapped tightly around his neck relaxing instantly as he was now all the way in. _

_Naomi felt him slowly beginning to remove himself from her and then a little faster enter her again. This rhythm continued and Daryl began to get faster and harder with his thrusts within her. This was special to the both of them as they stared hardly into each other's eyes because it just wasn't their first time having sex with one another, but they were giving one another something you could never get back and neither one of them regretted it, this was meant to happen and they knew it the perfect goodbye was now set in stone. _

_Daryl felt beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead as he continued to thrust inside of Naomi, she felt so good around him and he was enjoying every moment of it. Naomi's hands had begun to travel down Daryl's back digging her nails into him occasionally causing him to cry out sexily. Every time he would moan Naomi felt a twist within her stomach become tighter and tighter. She would cry out occasionally as Daryl hit the right spot within her and this would also causing the twisting in Daryl's stomach to become tighter and tighter. Daryl leant down and began to suck on Naomi's neck and this caused his thrusts to slow down slightly causing Naomi to thrown but the thrown disappeared as Daryl bit into the sensitive part of her neck causing the cry out louder than before. Naomi couldn't take anymore she was close. _

''_Daryl please'' she begged _

''_alright princess'' Daryl breathed_

_His thrusts quickened within her and this tipped Naomi over the edge, she let out a loud cry ''DARYL!'' she screamed as her orgasm took over all of her body, her hands dropped from around Daryl and she could barely keep her legs apart as Daryl's pace quickened even more than within her. Daryl felt her tighten around him and this caused the tightening in his stomach to become unbearable and within a few seconds he realised himself within her screaming ''NAOMI!''. He collapsed on top of the girl, their sweat combined with one another's as Daryl pulled himself off of her and lay beside her on the carpeted floor. _

_Naomi brushed her hand down Daryl's arm and smiled at him ''I promise to come home so we can do that again'' she said breathlessly _

_Daryl smirked at her ''I promise to make you feel like you just did again'' _

''_I promise to make you feel like you just did again'' Naomi smiled _

''_I promise to love you like you love me'' Daryl breathed out slowly _

_This caused a grin to spread across Naomi's face ''I promise to never forget you'' _

''_I promise never to forget you either'' he said honestly _

''_best goodbye before we say hello again'' Naomi whispered _

''_agreed'' Daryl whispered back pulling Naomi into his arms and pulling the blanket that lay on the couch over them. _

_They just stared at one another taking each other in, taking their promises in and just generally not wanting this night to end. But neither of them expected that they would never have a night like this again due to them only keeping one of the many promises they made to one another. _

_**So what do you guys think? Was this good? Very hot scene between them there (: me and Kol and Elena would like to thank you guys again for reviewing, following and adding our story to your favourites it really does mean a lot! **_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Thanks Vmk-xx and Kol and Elena **_


	8. Building the bridges

**Reconnecting With Your Past in Hell **

**Chapter 8 **

_**Hello again lovely readers! This chapter was written by Kol and Elena so please enjoy! **_

_**Song: The Naked and Famous – Young Blood  
**_  
Naomi felt her eyes sting with tears she had hurt Daryl badly, god he was her best friend and the love of her life.

Daryl watched Naomi's dark brown eyes fill with tears once again as she remembered their night together and felt like a asshole he hated seeing Naomi crying, the only times he had seen her cry had been when he had showed up at her house when they had been sixteen years old and he had staggered to her home after getting the mother of all beatings from his father.

_Daryl stumbled to Naomi's house his body screaming in pain, he knocked on her door three times and sure enough Naomi appeared and she stared at him with a horrified expression._

"Daryl" Naomi gasped and she grabbed him by his right arm and dragged him inside the cosy living room.

_Daryl sagged on the couch and very carefully peeled off his shirt showing Naomi that his whole chest was littered with bruises and bloody whip marks._

_Naomi immediately began to bathe the cuts with disinfectant and began patching them up._

_"Was he drunk?" Naomi asked bitterly it was no secret to the town that Tony Dixon was abusive towards his wife and two children._

Daryl gave her a humourless smile "Nope".

Naomi shook her head angrily causing her dark brown hair to flow around her like a halo and she smiled at him softly.

"Your cheerleading friends aren't gonna like that your hanging out with the hunter red neck freak Ni" Daryl said touched that she cared about him.

"Sophie and Ronnie can fuck themselves" she said coldly at the mention of her two ex friends though she was still on the squad none of the girls aside from Anna spoke to her which was fine with her.

"My parents are at a science thing in New Hampshire and won't be back until tomorrow" Naomi said with a soft smile.

Daryl then had an idea "Hey Ni how about we have about we party it up" he said with a cocky grin.

Naomi grinned "Ok then let's play music by the Naked and Famous" she said with a grin, Naomi wore a pair of dark blue faded skinny jeans with a sexy black v neck vest with black lace with bare feet, and Daryl noticed the tattoo on her back of a black lotus flower with black vines, his was a pair of black angel wings on his back, all he wore was a pair of his favourite black jeans and blue sleeveless shirt and his black leather jacket.

_We're only young and naive still_

We require certain skill

The mood it changes like the wind

Hard to control when it begins

Naomi danced her body to the rhythm as Daryl did both of them cared deeply about each other and had each other's backs.

Daryl danced alongside Naomi and they messed around to the music he then realized how beautiful Naomi looked with the black eye liner around her dark brown eyes.  
The bittersweet between my teeth

Trying to find the in-between

Fall back in love eventually

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Daryl and Naomi ended up sharing a huge box of cigarettes and smoked them in a comfortable silence.

_"You're a good friend to me Ni" Daryl said softly giving her hand a squeeze._

Naomi laughed "No you understand me and like me for who I am not to mention you saved me from being date raped" she said softly giving Daryl a kiss on the cheek.

_Can't help myself but count the flaws_

Claw my way out through these walls

One temporary escape

Feel it start to permeate

_Daryl suddenly brightened "How about we go camping this weekend Ni school's out for Christmas" he said with a grin._

"Are you kidding me let's do it" she said feeling happy.

The French doors that lead to the large garden were open and it was a beautiful night with the stars out sparkling like Christmas lights.

It was snowing Naomi loved the snow and Daryl did too even though he wouldn't admit it.

Daryl and Naomi lay on the snowy ground with a thick blanket underneath them with another one over them.

"Even though we are going through bad times Daryl I will always be there for you" Naomi promised.

Daryl smiled at her then and said. "I will always be there to watch out for you Ni" he promised.

We lay beneath the stars at night

Our hands gripping each other tight

You keep my secrets hope to die

Promises, swear them to the sky

_Daryl then threw a snowball at Naomi causing her to scream in shock and retaliated by throwing one back. Naomi glanced around to see where Daryl had gone only to see he him jump on top of her and they rolled down a very steep hill onto the floor._

The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Daryl got up and helped Naomi to her feet and they dusted themselves off and they simply held each other tightly.

As it withers Brittle it shakes  
Can you whisper  
As it crumbles and breaks  
As you shiver  
Count up all your mistakes  
Pair of forgivers  
Let go before it's too late  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper

Naomi smiled at Daryl then and laughed "Look mistletoe" she said with a soft smile.

Daryl smiled then a proper smile "So it is Ni" and crashed his lips to hers.

Naomi wrapped her arms around him running her hands through his dark brown hair and felt his hands running through her dark brown wavy curls.

The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Naomi felt him pull away from her reluctantly but he still had his arms wrapped around her and they sat down and watched the snow fall.

/

Daryl sat next to her sighing "Look it's not all your fault and I sort of forgive you but we have a hell of a bridge to mend" he told her softly giving her hand a soft squeeze.

Naomi smiled then a proper smile" I want us to be best friends again Daryl".

Daryl nodded "Just give me some time Naomi" he said softly and "Good night Ni" Daryl added and ruffled her hair again and left her not feeling sad like last night but hopeful.

Things were looking up.

At that minute Lori entered the tent and smiled at her warmly.

"Hey Naomi some of the group are going on a supply run want anything" she asked kindly.

"Herbal Essence Shampoo and Conditioner please and I'll go with them" Naomi said gratefully.

Lori smiled at the younger woman softly "I saw Daryl coming out of here five minutes ago Ni is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

Naomi smiled at her "Everything's ok" she said hopeful.

/

The next day Naomi was up and ready to go into the city with the T-Dog, Glenn, Jacqui, Merle and oh joy Andrea.

Naomi was going to keep an eye on Merle he looked like he was high on drugs again some things never change; Daryl had never had drugs well aside from smoking cigarettes with her in high school.

Naomi smiled fondly at the memory they had both been 11 years old and had started sixth grade. She had walked with Daryl to the gate and Merle had picked him off stoned off his face.

/

Naomi was wearing a pair of dark blue faded jeans with a grey vest top and a black cardigan.

She decided to leave Chester with the kids and strapped her two small guns on her thigh holsters which she wore over her skinny jeans and carried a Swiss army knife strapped in her right boot. Keeping her machete close to her slung over her back in a holder she had picked up in the city when she did her lone raid of the gun shop.

The kids loved Chester and he loved them back hell they even bathed him when he got muddy.

Daryl had gone hunting for food in the woods early this morning and Naomi knew he could take care of himself.

/

Before she knew it they were in the city of Atlanta and it was a creepy.

Naomi kept her gun close to her as they hurried into a store that looked like it seen better days blood was splattered everywhere and there was a young man with a bullet to the head , Naomi figured that he must have been bitten and would rather commit suicide.

Naomi saw a whole load of sweet stuff and tinned food, Malteasers, M and M's, Mini rolls, and dried eggs tomato soup beans dried milk bars of soap and hair shampoo and conditioner Naomi noticed a very badass looking leather jacket and shoved it in her bag, fuck this could fill them for a whole year.

Naomi and T-Dog shoved it all in sports bags while Andrea ran to keep an eye out only to fucking accidently shot at a lone walker.

'Oh fuck' Naomi thought panicking.

"RUN TO THE FUCKING DEPARTMENT STORE WHERE THE OTHERS ARE AND FUCKING RUN!" She screamed at T-Dog and Andrea.

Shoving the food in her very large bag Naomi ran behind them.

The three survivors ran like hell to the store where Glenn, Jacqui and another man were waiting for them.

Merle was chained to a pipe desperately trying to un-cuff himself

Where the fuck was Merle doing chained to a pipe? She wondered.

Naomi shot three walkers who were following them and ran to the others who were on the roof.

Glenn dragged Naomi in as she narrowly missed getting bitten on her shoulder blade.

"What the hell happened?" Jacqui asked worried.

Naomi sighed "Andrea accidently shot a walker and it had friends" she said with a grimace.

Naomi heard a commotion and glancing up saw that Glenn and Andrea were back along with a tall dark haired man with an air of authority.

"Where's Merle?" Naomi asked worried.

"Naomi Merle was unstable we have to leave him behind on the building" Andrea said finally.

The young man then walked towards her. "My name is Rick Grimes and Merle was going to get us killed because he kept on shooting walkers" he explained to her.

Holy shit this was Lori's husband the one who had according to Shane had died in hospital when the virus had first happened.

Oh boy was Shane in a shit load of trouble, Naomi and Lori got along well as she did with Miranda.

"So let me get this straight Merle is high on drugs and you left him handcuffed to a pipe on the roof of a fucking building filled with walkers for fuck's sake" Naomi said in disbelief.

Beside Rick Andrea snorted "It's not like anyone's going to miss him" she said with disgust.

"Daryl will and he will probably shoot you all with his crossbow" Naomi said darkly.

Naomi had never liked Andrea she reminded her of Sophie in a bad way not to mention she was jealous of Lori for some fucked up reason.

T-dog shifted uneasy "We will leave him the key" he revealed ashamed.

Oh fucking hell was Daryl going to be pissed.

Naomi shook her head in disgust "You have got to be joking Andrea he's a human being just because your pissed that he called you sugar tits" she yelled.

Naomi glanced at Merle with a sigh "Look I know he can be an asshole but he's Daryl's older brother we can't just leave him here guys just because Andrea hates him" she said truthfully.

Andrea rolled her eyes "You probably haven't lost anyone Naomi, think it's about you did don't you?" she said cruelly.

Something snapped in Naomi and she could feel her cheeks turn dark red causing everyone to stare at Andrea in anger and at Naomi with concern.

"REALLY YOU WANT TO STOOP THAT LOW YOU BLONDE SELFISH LAWEYER I HAD TO KILL MY PARENTS WITH A FUCKING MACHETE FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I HAVENT LOST ANYONE FOR ALL I KNOW MY AUNT AND FUCKING UNCLE COULD BE DEAD YOU BLONDE BITCH I'D RATHER GET KILLED BY WALKERS THAN BE WITH YOU!'' Naomi screamed at her, Naomi's dark brown eyes glowed with fire and before any of them could stop her she slapped Andrea hard across the face hearing a satisfying crack.

Naomi had broken Andrea's nose.

Naomi calmly walked over towards Merle holding the key tightly in her hand she was just about to free Merle's hands when Morales and Rick grabbed her and dragged her away, Naomi kicking at them and swearing all the while.

"We can't just leave him here for fucks sake" she screamed at them angry and majorly pissed off.  
T-Dog then much to her horror and rage snatched the key from her hand and dropped the key down the drain.

The next she knew she was in the back of the truck with Andrea who had a bloody nose and shooting dirty looks at her great.

Naomi was silent Daryl was going to be pissed off to high hell about Merle and she had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

Jacqui was trying to calm Naomi down but Naomi wasn't having it.

"I can't believe you T-Dog I mean I expected it off blonde bitch and Officer asshole here but not you" she screamed angrily.

Sure enough they arrived back at the camp and Naomi stormed out.

"Here Chester" Naomi called out and Chester raced towards his owner and Naomi hugged him tightly.

"Got you a treat boy" and Naomi tossed him a chew meat bone which would help his teeth.

Andrea had a tissue to her nose and was glaring at her with hateful grey eyes. "You are such a bitch" she hissed.

Naomi laughed "Been called worse blonde ice bitch" she snarled back.

The sports car that Glenn had hot weird back in the city alarm blared out across the mountains and then suddenly everyone came to a stop as Carl called out the words that Naomi had been waiting for him to call ''DAD!'' he screamed and everyone watched as the family came together. Naomi watched Shane carefully and she swore she could see an inkling of jealousy in his eyes.

_**There you go lovely readers! We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Big thanks again to all of you out there enjoying our story! **_

_**Reviews are much appreciated! **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx and Kol and Elena **_


	9. Tension a family member can bring

**Reconnecting With Your Past in Hell **

**Chapter 9 **

_**Here's another jam packed chapter for you guys (: written by Kol and Elena so all credit goes to her! Please enjoy! **_

As night fell they sat around the campfire and talk turned to how Rick had felt when he stepped out of the hospital. He seemed stronger as he talked about it this time; more able to wrap his head around waking-up in a post-apocalyptic world and finding himself all alone.

Watching him cling so tightly to his family made the bottom of Naomi's stomach want to fall out. She missed Daryl. She wanted him there to rant and rave with her over Merle being left behind. She wanted to hold him so she knew nothing bad had happened to him either

"Disoriented." Rick nodded slowly. "I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear. Confusion. All of those things but disoriented comes closest."  
In the distance the thunder rumbled. She closed her eyes, the warm orange of the firelight reflecting against her eyelids. Where ever Daryl was tonight she hoped he found somewhere dry to sleep. She hoped he managed to sleep at all; to stay safe.

"Words can be meagre things." Dale put down his mug. "Sometimes they fall short."  
Rick smiled sadly at the old man. "I felt like I had been ripped out of my life. Put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake-up from. Ever."

Carl looked up at his father. Rick had one of his arms around Lori and Carl sat between his legs. He was holding his family together, as close as he could possibly get them. "Mom said you died." The boy said softly. He sounded slightly bitter, like he was concerned that he had been tricked or lied to and it nearly cost his father his life.

"She had every reason to believe that." Rick reassured his son, looking between the boy and his mother to tell his wife he wasn't mad at her for leaving him. He ruffled Carl's hair. "Don't you ever doubt that"

Lori looked shattered. "When things started to get really bad, they told me they were going to medical evacuation you and the other patients to Atlanta and it never happened"  
"Well I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell" Rick said

"Yeah" Lori nodded her head in agreement, seeking Rick's approval that she had done the correct thing by leaving when she thought he was dead. Her guilt was so thick you could physically feel her tension.

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun" Rick leaned Lori subtly onto him a little more, taking her weight onto him.

Across the fire, Shane shifted uncomfortably as well. "Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out. You know?"

No one made eye contact. Everyone had their own escape stories. She'd managed to escape with very few images of just how the world crumbled into despair.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. Can't begin to express it."  
Shane swallowed and nodded wordlessly.  
"There go those words," Dale mused, "falling short again. Paltry things."

The sounds of the night engulfed them; the crackle of fire and the crickets chirping in the background. Chester yawned and curled up next to Naomi. Amy snuggled into her sister. Naomi rubbed her arms. It was getting chilly out. The nights were nothing compared to the heat of full sunlight. Once the sun set the temperature seemed to plummet.  
Apparently he'd had the same idea because Ed Pelletier dragged another log over to his fire and tossed it in.

"Hey Ed," Shane scolded. "You want to rethink that log."

"It's cold, man." Ed grunted in response.

"Cold doesn't change the rules, does it? We keep our fires low, just embers, so we can't be seen at a distance, right?"

"I said its cold." Ed glared at the main group's fire. "Why don't you mind your own business for once?"

Shane stood swiftly and stormed over to the other fire to put Ed back in his place. Rick watched with shock as his friend calmly addressed the situation and talked to Sophia and Carol as if nothing were wrong. His eyes darted around the group. No one said anything. No one ever said anything. When he returned to the group Dale immediately changed the subject.

"Has anyone thought about how Daryl is going to react?" Dale looked around the circle pointedly.

"He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind"

Everyone turned to Naomi and she just shrugged" He's going to be pissed for sure. Daryl can't hold his temper."

"I'll tell him." T-Dog grimaced. "I dropped the key. It's on me."

Rick shook his head. "I cuffed him. That makes it mine."

"Guys," Glenn interrupted, "It's not a competition. I don't mean to say it like this but don't you think it might sound better coming from Naomi." The Korean turned quickly and gave her an apologetic smile.

"No offence."

"None taken. I didn't exactly take the news well and I'm not even half as easily upset as Daryl."

"Then there's the race card. It probably wouldn't sound good coming from a black guy." Glenn shrugged.

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." The black man insisted stubbornly.

Naomi shook her head. "You'd be better off hiding for a while just until I get him quieted down."

"You could lie." Amy offered her friend and Naomi just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not lying to him."

"What good would it do?" Andrea wondered. "We tell him the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Rick did what was necessary and if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's." She turned to Naomi pointedly. "That includes you. I don't want you putting yourself at the mercy of Daryl Dixon just because you feel guilty."

Naomi scowled at the blonde sisters. "He won't hurt me."

"So you say... Naomi" Andrea sneered.

"Listen here miss blonde know it all lawyer I've known Daryl since we were kids he would never hurt me" Naomi snapped angrily.

"He's not crazy and he's not Merle. Daryl wouldn't hurt me no matter how pissed he was."

"Not purposely." Dale frowned. "I think what Andrea is saying is that when Daryl gets back from his hunt we're going to have our hands full."

Naomi didn't disagree with them, Daryl was going to be furious, especially when he found out his brother could still be trapped up on the roof, but he sure as hell wasn't going to take it out on her.

"You might. He's not coming after me." Naomi scowled.

"I'm the one who chained the door. Nothing's getting him up there." T-Dog grimaced. "Dixon's alive. That's on all of us."

The thought of leaving a man to die seemed to weigh heavily on everyone and the conversation quickly came to a close. As the fires burned down and it grew later, everyone slowly moved away from the fire and to their respective sleeping places. Naomi found herself reluctant to immediately crawl into her tent and fall asleep without talking to Daryl and she couldn't help but her mind kept going back to Merle. Even though the camp was full of the sounds of people going to sleep and talking quietly with their loved ones Naomi felt very, very alone.

Dumping the bucket of sand over the embers of the fire, Naomi let her eyes slowly adjust to the dark around her. Most of the people were already in their tents and the few that still had lanterns on were slowly dimming them. In the moonlight, Shane sat silhouetted on the top of the RV.

"Hey," She called up to him quietly.

Shane jumped as if Naomi had startled him. She turned toward where he was looking and noticed that it was toward the Grimes family tent. "What's going on, Naomi?" He spoke before she got a chance to process her thoughts.

"Mind if I come up for a bit?" Naomi asked.

He nodded and she climbed up the ladder quickly, holding her blanket tightly around her shoulders like a cape. "Is it just me or is it colder up here?" She settled into the lawn chair beside Shane's.

"It's the wind." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "I'm hoping that storm stays away too. It'll be shitty up here if it starts pouring."

"Do you think they mind the rain?"

"Walkers? Nah, they're too stupid to notice its pouring. Only think that might slow 'em down is a flood, maybe a mudslide. Don't expect to get one of those though."

"I guess that makes sense."

"You hoping they lay off Merle if it's raining' out?"

"A little." Naomi admitted.

"I don't know why you'd want him to come back. He's a psycho."

"He's family to Daryl all they have is each other." And me she silently added. Naomi glared at him "We live in a world filled with monsters and I hate judgemental people especially cops" she said coldly and whistled for Chester and they went into her tent.

_

The next morning Naomi got dressed and wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans and her black flat biker boots and a black vest top and pulled her hair long dark brown curly waves in a bun.

Naomi said good morning to everyone excluding T-Dog Rick and Andrea.

Naomi heard people screaming from the quarry and hurried over to see quite the disturbing sight, beside her Chester growled low.

A walker had literally half eaten the deer and now the walker was stumbling towards them ,Dale grabbed a rack and Morales grasped his baseball bat and began hitting it while Naomi shielded the children from the disturbing scene.

Then Dale decapitated the walker.

Daryl glared at the dead walker. "Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless proxy bastard!" he yelled angry.

Naomi glanced at him then. He was filthy, covered in sweat and dirt. She wouldn't be surprised if he'd actually dug himself a hole in the ground to sleep in.

At their feet a wet grinding sound drew all their eyes downward. The walker's jaw began twitching and the disembodied head started to move and moan.

Finally releasing Naomi from his piercing gaze of Naomi quickly, Daryl jumped toward the walker. "Come on people. What the hell?" He aimed his crossbow and fired, making a direct hit to its left eye. He planted his boot on the skull and yanked the bolt free. "Don't y'all know nothing? It's gotta be the brain." Naomi, turning her toward camp and leading her away.

"Daryl," Naomi started but he interrupted her.

"Now where's my good fer nothing brother?" Daryl laughed. "Gotta get him to help me dress this deer and drag it back to camp." He patted his side. "And a dozen or so squirrel. We're gonna be busy."

Daryl then glanced at Shane "Shall I bring it back?" he asked.

Shane shook his "No don't risk it" he said.

"Daryl, listen." Naomi begged

"Merle!" He called. "Merle! Get yer ugly ass out here. You gotta see what I got!"

Naomi planted her feet and Daryl stepped forward without her.

"What's a matter? What're you stoppin' for?" He turned to her confused.

"You've got to listen."

"Yer worryin' me, Ni. What am I listenin' to?"

"Merle..."

"What about Merle?" Daryl asked .

Naomi decided this was now the best time to tell him about Merle.

"Daryl something happened to Merle" she said softly reaching for his hand.

Daryl stared at her "What happened to him Ni did he get killed?" Daryl asked his dark blue eyes glowing.

"There was a problem in Atlanta."

"Wha's that supposed to mean? He dead?".

Shane swaggered up behind them. "We're not sure."

Daryl spun around furiously, "Well he either is or he ain't."

"There's no easy way to say this," Rick stepped in between his friend and Daryl. "So I'll just say it."

Daryl's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who're you?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes?" Daryl mocked. "You got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Daryl." Naomi whispered, resting her hand on his arm. "Stay calm."

Rick nodded his thanks. "Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him to a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

Daryl yanked his arm free from Naomi. "Hold on. Let me process this." He spun his hand by his head,

"You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?" His voice hit an octave higher than usual and cracked a little. Naomi could tell he was crumbling.

"Yeah." Rick hung his head in shame.

"It's not Naomi's fault she wanted to get him free but miss Ice bitch thought it would be ok to drag Naomi away and T-Dog dropped the key" Lori said defending Naomi while giving her a look to stay quiet.

"No excuse to leave him there. No way to defend himself." Daryl snarled like a wild animal and chucked the string of squirrels at Rick, diving after them to tackle the man.

Shane dove in and his body slammed with Daryl before he could reach his target and forced him to the ground. The two men wiggled apart.

"Stop it for fucks sake!" Naomi shouted. "How's about we just talk?"

"Tell him that." Shane growled causing Naomi to glare at him in disgust.

Daryl reached for the sheath on his hip and slid his knife free.

"Watch the knife."

Daryl grunted and swung at Rick completely missing. Shane grabbed the hunter from behind and pulled his arm behind his back, then switched to wrap his arm around Daryl's neck in a headlock pulling him away from the other officer. Rick took Daryl's knife and tossed it behind himself.

"You'd best let me go." Daryl flailed, trying to get free.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane mused nonchalantly.

Lori had to hold Naomi back along with Jacqui to stop her from charging at Shane and getting him off of Daryl. "Get off of him you bastard. You all need to calm down. This is insane."

"Chokehold's illegal asshole." Naomi yelled angry that he was hurting Daryl.

"You can file a complaint." Shane chuckled. "Come on man, we can keep this up all day."

"Naomi is right." Rick knelt down in front of Daryl. "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic.

"Try letting him go then, assholes." Naomi snipped icily.

"We've gotta know he's not going to try something." Rick explained.

"Just a nice little chat with no funny business." He turned back to Daryl. "You think we can manage that."

Naomi snorted "What like dragging away someone when they try to help a friend is that it?" Naomi asked sarcastically.

Rick and T-Dog both winced while Daryl's face darkened at the thought of Naomi getting hurt.  
Daryl's eyes rolled with rage and he struggled harder. Finally he locked on to Naomi and she shook her head gently.

"Do you think we can manage that?" Rick repeated.

Huffing, Daryl finally went limp. Shane looked at his partner and they shared a long glance before nodding and finally letting go. Releasing Daryl from his grasp, Shane dropped him on the ground. The hunter struggled to regain control over his body and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"What I did was not on a whim." Rick leaned over him. "Your brother does not work or play well with others."

"Let's not be so sarcastic." Naomi snapped, rushing to Daryl's side. He pushed her away but the movement didn't contain any malice. She tried again more insistently and he sighed, allowing her comfort. "We know what Merle was like."

"It's not Rick's fault," T-Dog said. Naomi glared at him to shut up. They'd managed a calm conversation, and now he was going to bring about a storm. "I had the key; I dropped it."

Daryl sneered. "Couldn't pick it up?" he snapped angry.

"I dropped it in a drain." T-Dog said ashamed.

Scoffing, Daryl got to his feet. "If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't," he told them, hurling a rock at the ground.

T-Dog went on. "Well, maybe this will; I chained the door on the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock," he added.

"It's gotta count for something," Rick said.

Daryl seemed to be contemplating whether or not it actually did make him feel better. Naomi knew that he was contemplating going to Atlanta. "To hell with all ya'll!" he concluded. "Just tell me where 'e is, so's I can go get 'im."

Naomi made a move to talk to him but he shook his head at her "Not now Ni" and walked off.  
Naomi felt upset but understood and watched him leave.

To Naomi's shock and secret delight Lori spoke up "Rick will go with you he owes you that" she said giving Naomi a smile.

Deciding to go and find Daryl she found Daryl fletching arrows in his truck he glanced up at her as Naomi approached Chester right behind her.

"I did try and get him free but fucking Andrea shoved me and Rick and T-Dog dragged me away and to top it all off Andrea fucking shot at a walker that had friends I did try Daryl" she said sighing.

Daryl glanced at her then his dark blue eyes meeting her dark brown eyes.

"I know you did Ni maybe you better stay away from the bitches aside from Lori and Carol and Miranda and Jacqui" he advised with a smirk then glanced at the others who were waiting for him.

The remaining campers then watched as the four men went back into the city to save Merle and it was warmed Naomi's heart that they were doing it for him. She then walked off Naomi watching the van until it was a small dot then Naomi felt a presence next to her and saw Lori had stepped next to her.

Lori gave her a warm, smile and left to give the kids a school lesson.

"Naomi?" Carol approached pushing Sophia ahead of her just a little bit. The little girl seemed reluctant to part with her mother.

Naomi smiled as warmly as possible. "Hey, how're you guys doing?"

"We're fine. Ed's going to drive a group down so we can wash some clothes. You got anything you need done?"

Naomi nodded in response "Yeah some jeans and t-shirts and vest tops".

"Alright, I'll take it with me." The older woman nodded. "Mind if I ask you a favour?"  
Naomi stared at her "Sure ask away" she said softly.

"Would you like to come with us I know you and Andrea don't get on but –" Naomi cut her off.

"Its ok Carol I can handle little miss bitch snobby lawyer" she said with a grin.

The women went to the lake and sat on rocks and talked as they washed the clothes Naomi found it peaceful other than Andrea giving her sneers and the evil eye Naomi got on with Amy such a shame must be the parents.

Right now they were discussing what they missed the most.

Suddenly Andrea said in a loud voice "I miss my sat nav"

Jacqui said with a smile "Honey and coffee"

Amy smiled then "Laptop and texting" she said.

Naomi smiled fondly as she thought of her home videos.

"My video albums and CD player CD'S". She said she had managed to grab her photo albums and put them in her bag when she had left home.

"I miss my Vibrator" Andrea said with a smirk.

Carol cautiously glanced around and said in a sudden cheeky voice "Me too"

They all roared in laughter at that amusement on their faces.

Two hours later they had finished washing the clothes and Ed was in a foul mood.  
He insulted poor Carol and Naomi resisted the urge to punch him or let Chester on him.

Only Shane and Andrea took it in their own hands.

"You're a chauvinistic pig Ed I hope a walker fucking eats you" Andrea screamed.

Ed then slapped Andrea and Naomi grabbed Sophia and Eliza "Hey why don't you guys play with Chester" she said and the kids ran off.

Shane then punched Ed and Naomi was impressed hey maybe Shane wasn't a complete asshole.

Shane stormed off to sulk probably while Ed stormed off to his and Carol's tent. Naomi then made it back up to camp and started hanging the now clean clothes on the washing line they had, thinking continuously of Daryl and worrying desperately.

_**There you go our lovely readers we hope you enjoyed this chapter (: we thank you again for the support it really means a lot! **_

_**Please review! Review! Review! Means so much! **_

_**Thanks so much, Vmk-xx and Kol and Elena **_


	10. No place is safe forever

**Reconnecting With Your Past in Hell **

**Chapter 10 **

_**Hello our lovely readers here's another chapter for you (: this chapter was written by yours truly so please enjoy (: **_

Naomi had abandoned hanging up the washing, leaving Carol and Lori to do it as she passed around the camp, she was worried about the men in Atlanta they had been gone for around three hours now and Naomi was convinced they should have been back by now. To makes things worse no one else in the camp seemed to be worried that the men hadn't come back yet, was it just her who was worried? She asked herself. Chester was by her side walking with her continuously getting under her feet.

''Chester! For crying out loud stop getting under my feet!'' she screamed down at him

Chester let out a little whimper and went to sulk in their tent, causing Naomi to smile at her dog but feel bad also for upsetting him. Naomi then felt two arms grip onto her shoulders.

''Naomi come on now honey, calm down, they probably got held up with Merle being difficult. They will be back soon'' Lori said to her trying to calm her down

''Lori, I can't help but worry they should of been back at least an hour ago'' Naomi said to her

''I know, I know. Come on stop passing Andrea and Amy will be back with fish soon'' Lori said smiling

Naomi rolled her eyes ''oh the joy'' she said sarcastically

''oh I love your enthusiasm Naomi'' Lori said laughing

''why thank you'' Naomi said giving Lori a small smirk

The two women made their way into the centre of camp where they saw Andrea and Amy arrive back with a bunch of fish for them to feast on. Naomi scoffed at the two blondes and made her way up to her tent to retrieve a sulking Chester. When she entered she found him lying in the corner, his head lifts up and he looks at Naomi with big eyes.

''come on boy, no more sulking'' she said walking over to him and stroking his head

Chester got up and the two of them walked out of the tent, Chester sticking close to his owner as always. When they made it back to camp, everyone was looking at the worried expression plastered on Dale's face.

''I don't wanna alarm anyone but I think we may have a bit of a problem'' he said pointing up to Jim digging. Why hadn't anyone noticed that he had been gone the whole day? Naomi shrugged brushing it off immediately as she followed the rest of her fellow campers up the hill towards where Jim was digging. Standing next to Lori she watched as Shane approached the mechanic.

''hey Jim, you wanna take a break ya gotta be ready for a glass of water'' Shane stated

''no I'm fine don't need to stop'' he said not taking his eyes off the ground

''come on man. Just have some water'' Shane said getting closer to him

''don't need water, I have to keep digging'' he said

''Jim don't make me do something I don't wanna do'' Shane demanded

''I have to dig'' Jim said

Shane looked back at the group and saw the scared expressions plastered on Carls and Sophia's faces ''come on man your scaring the kids stop this now Jim!'' Shane demanded

''I don't have to listen to you!'' Jim shouted

Naomi looked over at Carl and Sophia and gave Lori and Carol a look and they both nodded.

''Come on kids I'll take you back down to camp'' she said smiling at them as Shane pinned Jim to the floor.

Once they were back in camp she sat the children in front of her and rubbed their arms.

''Don't worry okay guys? Jim's probably let the sun go to his head. He isn't going to harm anyone okay?'' Naomi said trying to reassure them.

The children nodded at her and smiled.

''You want to help me hang the rest of the clothes from this morning before you help Shane with the fish?'' she asked them

They both nodded enthusiastically. While they put the remaining clothes on the line it reminded Naomi of a happier time when Daryl and Naomi had ended up washing clothes at her house.

_Naomi pushed Daryl's mud covered jeans into the washing machine being cautious not to make any noise as her parents were asleep upstairs. She pulled off her own mud covered bottoms and did the same pushing them into the machine. Her and Daryl had spent the day hunting and had returned later than expected and their bottom halves were completely covered in mud. Daryl was taking a shower in the downstairs bathroom while Naomi did the typical woman's work and did the washing. _

_She heard the door open behind her to reveal Daryl with only a towel wrapped around his waist causing the seventeen year old to blush. _

''_you all clean?'' she asked him _

''_yeah last time I checked'' he said offering her a smirk _

''_good, your jeans will be clean soon. Please tell me why we went hunting after a thunderstorm?'' she asked him rolling her eyes _

''_because Ni I thought it would be fun. Anyway I like it when you get dirty. Means you have to take your clothes off'' Daryl said tipping his head to one side and looking down at Naomi's exposed underwear. _

_Naomi blushed ''ya know I could just pull that towel right off you and whip your naked ass with it!'' Naomi said coyly _

''_why don't you?'' Daryl asked crossing his arms over his chest _

_This left Naomi speechless and she turned away from her best friend and turned on the machine after adding detergent. _

''_your clothes should be ready in about 30 minutes. I'm going to take a shower. If my parents come down hide they won't be happy that your here. Plus considering you're in only a towel they might get the wrong idea'' Naomi said biting her lip and raising an eyebrow towards Daryl. _

_She walked into the bathroom and began to take a shower, swearing to herself she could hear Daryl muttering under his breath. _

Naomi smiled at the memory as her, Carl and Sophia finished pinning the clothes up.

''Now off you go. I'm sure your mums will want you to have a school lesson, go'' she said playfully pushing them away as they groaned. ''Come on Chester let's go for a walk''

Naomi picked up one of her guns and her Machete before walking through the woods down the clearing near the quarry water edge. Chester walked ahead of her occasionally looking back to make sure his owner was safe. Once they made it into the clearing Naomi picked up a stray stick and lifted it up, Chester noticed and his tail began to wag. The sun crept into Naomi's eyes as she as watched the stick leave her hand, the faded scars on her wrist becoming a grey colour in the sun causing Naomi to sigh. She pulled her eyes away from them quickly and watched as Chester went sprinting after the stick.

She couldn't get her mind off Daryl; she was so worried about him it was causing her blood to run cold with anxiety. What if he got himself bit? Was Merle dead causing him to lash out at the rest of the men? Did Merle get bit and turn into a walker? Was Daryl now a walker? All these questions ran through her mind causing her to sweat not just from the sun. She pulled her thoughts away from Daryl and concentrated on watching Chester as he went sprinting into the water with the stick firmly in his mouth, this caused Naomi to laugh as she followed in after him, rolling up her jeans and dipping her feet into the cool water. Her mind now becoming lost in the water rather than Daryl Dixon.

/

It was now night time and the camp was relaxing by the fire tucking into the fish caught by Andrea and Amy earlier in the day. Even though Naomi wasn't too fond of the blonde sisters particularly Andrea she couldn't deny that the fish was delicious and a nice treat. Chester was even aloud some and he seemed content as he ate it off a dish beside Naomi. The group were listening to Dale explain a story about his beloved watch which Morales had commented that he would wind it every day without fail.

''I like what, uh, a father said to son when he gives him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me, I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it'' Dale said leaning into his chair

''You are so weird'' Amy commented

''It's not me, it's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing'' Dale explained

The group went silent for a moment soaking in their meal until Amy got up from her seat.

''where are you going?'' Andrea asked causing Naomi to roll her eyes. 'Isn't it obvious?' She thought to herself

''I have to pee, geez, try to be discrete around here'' Amy scoffed. 'THANK YOU' Naomi thought loudly whilst waving her arms around internally.

The group erupted in laughter at the younger blonde sister's comment. The group continued to tuck into their meal until a blood curdling scream comes from towards the RV. Everyone jumps up suddenly and they see a walker biting into the helpless arm of Amy. Naomi's blood runs cold and then suddenly more walkers pour out from everywhere. Naomi pulls out her gun from her holder and begins shooting along with Shane while everyone else either runs or joins in taking down the dead bastards. Naomi spots Miranda struggling to protect her children as Morales beats walkers with a baseball bat. Naomi runs over to them quickly taking out a walker as she runs.

''GET THEM TO THE FUCKING RV MIRANDA!'' she screams at her above the surrounding shouts and cries.

Miranda nods at her and takes hold of Naomi's spare hand as Eliza and Louis cling to their mother's legs. They make their way over to the RV quickly Naomi taking out walkers that got too close to them. Naomi takes her eyes off Miranda for a second and then suddenly she's gone completely lost in the surrounding darkness. Naomi pulls Eliza and Louis close to her making sure at least one part of their bodies is clinging to her. Chester is ahead of them barking and growling warning Naomi of any approaching walkers. Naomi takes down another walker when she hears shots coming from another direction. She spots four men knowing exactly who they are. Distracted Naomi hasn't noticed the five walkers setting their sights on her, the children and Chester.

''DARYL!'' Naomi screams taking notice of the walkers around her.

She takes two of them in one strike with her machete but the other three keep coming towards her growling for their fresh pray. Naomi pushes Eliza and Louis behind her as Chester growls in front of her at the approaching monsters.

''DARYL!'' she screams again as she aims her gun at the closest approaching walker.

She shoots it successfully in the head and then aims for other two but she outs of bullets. She pulls out her Machete ready to strike at them but suddenly they both go down and Naomi looks around to see Daryl lowering his gun with a glare across his face. Naomi offers him a thankful smile. It's over all the walkers are down and Naomi pulls Eliza and Louis into her arms holding them to her tightly. She looks around to see Andrea leaning over Amy's dying body and a part of Naomi's heart breaks, she may not be fond of Andrea but no one deserves to lose a loved one like she just did.

Naomi looks around desperately for Morales and Miranda but can't catch sight of them anywhere until she walks with the children towards where a crowd is gathering and she spots them both, lying on the floor with fresh bite marks dug into either of their necks, holding onto each other's hands tightly. Miranda must have gone back for her husband not wanting him to die alone. The two children in her arms let out deafening screams and both crumble into Naomi. Naomi comes down to Louis' and Eliza's level and hugs them tight as the remaining survivors surround their parent's bodies as well as Amy's.

Naomi feels a hand rest on her shoulder and she looks up to see Daryl. Only just realising that her own eyes are now surrounded by tears for the two children clinging to her. Daryl offers her a small smile as she kisses either child's head whispering comforting words into their ears as she rocks them slightly. At this moment Naomi's maternal instincts kick into gear for the children in her arms. The camp has been hit hard and it had affected everyone in one way or another.

_**So there's chapter 10 for you guys (: we hope you enjoyed this! Yes we killed off Miranda and Morales which we apologise for if any of you were fond of those characters! Also we are sorry for Amy too but you know she dies! Thank you for your continued support we really appreciate it! **_

_**Please review! Review! Review! **_

_**Thanks so much, Vmk-xx and Kol and Elena **_


	11. Leaving a part of everyone behind

**Reconnecting With Your Past in Hell **

**Chapter 11 **

_**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you lovely readers! This was written by yours truly so please enjoy! **_

Naomi hadn't slept a wink through the night; she was too concerned about Louis and Eliza who mourned their parents through the night by crying into Naomi's lap. She spent the night rubbing she young children's back and telling them that everything was going to be okay. Now Naomi had finally got the two children to settle and she could see they were about to drop.

''are you going to take care of us now Naomi?'' Eliza asked her

Naomi offered the 11 year old girl a warm smile ''of course I am. You and your brother are my responsibility now. I owe that to your parents'' Naomi said kissing the girls forehead

Eliza smiled up at her and then her eyes started to droop and then the young girl was asleep. Naomi left them inside zipping up the tent tightly behind her. She made her way over to the Morale's family tent and started to pack up Louis' and Eliza's belongings into bags in the tent. Once she was done with there's she moved onto collecting Miranda's and Morales things and taking down their tent. Sighing and letting a single tear fall down her face she passed on their lost camper's things onto Rick.

''How are the kids?'' asked Rick

''Their okay. Didn't sleep a wink last night but I got them to sleep now Chester is keeping them company'' Naomi said smiling at him looking over at Andrea ''Amy hasn't come back yet?'' she asked him

''No hasn't left her sight all night won't let anyone near her either. She pointed her gun at me a few minutes ago. Are you okay with looking after Louis and Eliza?'' he asked her

Naomi nodded ''yes I'm perfectly fine with it. They were with me when their parents died I owe it to them'' Naomi explained

Shane nodded at her and left her. Naomi looked around the camp and it was a graveyard littered with dead bodies, she spotted Daryl slamming a pick axe into one of the deads head and Naomi sighed as she walked up to her truck to put Louis' and Eliza's bags into the bed of it. Once she did that she made her way over towards Lori.

''Hey you need any help?'' she asked her

''No honey, you just get those little ones ready and calm for saying goodbye to their parents'' Lori said

Naomi nodded and walked back up towards her tent to see that within the ten minutes that she had been gone, Louis and Eliza had woken up. She smiled at them softly.

''Hey kids. How you feeling?'' she asked them both

Both of them looked at her blankly, not knowing what to say to the women. Louis looked at her then his lips began to move.

''Do we get to say goodbye to mummy and daddy?'' the 8 year old asked

''yes of course sweetie. But that's later; right now I need you to stay in the tent with Chester for me. Can you do that?'' she asked him as well as Eliza

They both nodded at her nervously. Naomi could see the pain in both the children's faces, they had lost their parents in the worst way possible and now a woman who let them play with her dog was looking after them. She knew this was going to be hard for them, Naomi was no stranger to grief the scars on her wrists proved that enough.

She brushed away the thought quickly and looked at the kids one more time, kissing them both in the forehead and left the tent again to hear shouting coming from where the men were burning the walkers that had attacked camp. When she looked she could see Glenn with a sad/serious look on his face shouting right at Daryl while from the back Daryl looked tense but soon backed away from Glenn. She had heard every word. Naomi caught his eye and gave him a confused look as she walked towards him.

''Ni, don't need ya hear right now! Those fuckers left Merle for dead. Don't need ma help clearing the geeks'' Daryl hissed

''Daryl'' Naomi said looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

Daryl looked at her with a glare ''what woman? Ain't done note wrong'' he said

''Behave. I saw you and Glenn and heard what was said'' she said crossing her arms across her chest

''you ain't got know right to say that to me! Ni I got this'' he snapped

''I know you're upset. No need to be pissy. Just listen to Glenn we bury our dead. If I see you dragging anymore bodies into the burn pile that aren't walkers. Especially if it's Morales or Miranda's. Our dead deserve a proper goodbye got that?'' Naomi said getting a little emotional

Daryl sighed ''fine. But still don't think these fuckers deserve it!'' he snapped

''Don't care. Andrea, Louis and Eliza deserve to say goodbye to their loved ones properly not watch them burn'' Naomi stated solidly staring at Daryl with wide eyes.

''Since when we were you best mates with Andrea?'' he scoffed

''I'm not. But she has as much right as everyone else to say goodbye to her sister properly! Got that?'' she snapped at him

Daryl backed away from her ''alright. Alright'' he said

Naomi smiled at him ''thank you. Now I'm going to check on Louis and Eliza. Behave!'' she scolded him

Daryl only glared at her but this soon turned into a smirk as he watched Naomi walk away, now he knew that their friendship was getting back on track and he knew this because he had just let her win an argument.

/

It was a while later and Naomi was getting Louis and Eliza ready to say goodbye to their mother and father when she felt Daryl come up behind her.

''talking about going to the CDC to see if there's a cure. Jim got bit he's in the RV best keep these two away from it'' he mumbled making sure the children didn't hear

Naomi looked up at him with a sad expression ''poor Jim, always the good people that have to go'' she sighed

Daryl nodded ''come on let's take these two to say goodbye to their mummy and daddy'' Daryl said

Naomi nodded at him and took Louis' and Eliza's hands as they started to walk up towards the graves that have been dug by Jim the previous day. Naomi felt the children's hands grip tighter to hers as they stood in front of Miranda's and Morales graves. The children instantly burst into tears and Naomi bent down and hugged them close to her tightly as they sobbed. She rubbed their foreheads soothingly as Rick began to speak about each individual they had lost. But Naomi couldn't ignore the memory of her grief anymore; the memory took over her mind beyond Naomi's control.

_She didn't want to do it. But Naomi found herself doing it again. Using a steak knife she had gotten from the kitchen drawer she dragged it harshly across her right wrist. This was the only thing that took the grief away. Her grief for the death of her baby brother. Her mother had gone into labour and being 15 Naomi had been so excited to finally have a sibling on the way. But when it was over there was no noise coming from him. Once he had been checked over they found out that he had died. Charlie Samuel Bates had been a still born baby. _

_This tore Naomi apart, her tears wouldn't stop, she shut out Daryl completely whenever she saw him at school she'd walk straight past him, a blank look on her face and she hated ignoring him but she knew she couldn't talk to anyone because she knew she would break down. So one afternoon whilst home alone she pulled a knife from a draw and began cutting her wrists finding that it relieved the pain for her. She had been doing it for three months now, she hardly spoke to anyone anymore and when she did it was barely a sentence. Now she was sat under the bleachers after cheerleading practice getting her release, she felt that heartbroken, she felt guilty, maybe if she hadn't fussed over her mum so much then maybe Charlie would of arrived alive and healthy into the world. _

_Her mother had told her that it wasn't anyone's fault that they had lost Charlie. But Naomi disagreed with her. It was her fault for getting to excited and fussing over her mother, if she hadn't of ruined the mood for everyone then Charlie would be alive now. She knew people were talking about her, how pale she had become, how much weight she had lost, asking why she only wore long sleeved shirts in such heat and why she was pushing the people she loved the most away. Daryl had tried so many times to get her to come back but it hadn't worked Naomi would only look at him. She showed no emotion towards him or anyone, her grades dropped dramatically and people started to worry about her more than ever. Her mother and father couldn't even get her to talk. Her cheerleading friends were even worried; yeah bitches can be caring too. Naomi knew she had lost herself and was close to losing everyone around her. _

_Suddenly Naomi heard voices coming close towards her; quickly she shoves the knife in her bag and pulls her sleeves down cautiously. But it's too late Daryl is already stood in front of her looking at her with a pained expression. _

''_Ni what the hell are you doing?'' he asks in a soft voice _

''_N-n-n-n-n-n-nothing. Daryl I'm doing nothing'' she stutters _

_Daryl takes an intake of breath ''give me the knife'' he breaths _

''_I-I-I don't know what you're talking about'' Naomi stutters again shoving her bag behind her _

''_Ni give me the knife'' Daryl says sternly _

''_Daryl I don't-'' she starts _

''_give me the fucking knife now Ni!'' Daryl snaps _

_Naomi pulls a shaky hand behind her accidently exposing her cuts causing Daryl to storm forward and grab her by the arms kneeling in front of her. This exposes her left wrist which is also covered in cuts but not as fresh as the ones on her right. _

_Daryl begins to shake her ''can't you see what you are doing to yourself Ni. Look at your wrists!'' Daryl demands shaking her again. _

_Naomi only looks at him wide eyed as a few tears escape. _

''_look at them!'' he demands again _

_Naomi's whole body begins to shake as she turns her head towards her left wrist and then she crumbles. Daryl instantly pulls her into his arms. _

''_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's the only way I could deal with the pain'' Naomi says through tears _

''_Shush. Shush. It's okay. I'm here now Ni I'm going to help you through this'' he promises beginning to rock his hysterical best friend back and forth in his arms. _

Naomi snaps herself out of the memory to find herself crying into the children's hair as Rick continues to speak about the dead around them. Her hand brushes across her hip where three stars lie with the name 'Charlie' engraved there also. This is the only thing she has to keep his memory alive and a part of her was thankful that he wouldn't need to experience this world since he would only be eighteen now. Then the service is over and Naomi is taking the children back to camp.

Everyone gathers in a circle and Naomi still clings to Eliza and Louis who stand close to her while she has her arms around either one of their shoulders. Eliza is clinging to her doll as a discussion begins.

''I say the CDC is the best option for us. They are working on a cure, we could save Jim'' Rick stated

''Rick man are you sure? Fort Benning is always an option'' Shane offered

''The CDC has to be the safest option'' Rick demanded

''Fort Benning is 100 miles in the other direction the CDC is better'' Lori added

''How can we be so sure that the CDC is still there?'' Naomi asks still clinging to Eliza and Louis

''It has to be! If they have a cure worked out they will keep going!'' Rick stated

''So that's it we're going to the CDC?'' Shane asked

''Yes and I say we leave as soon as possible'' Rick said

''Are you sure? I mean we will arrive there when it's dark'' Naomi added

''Yes! We leave today! Everyone get ready to move we leave in an hour!'' Rick demanded

Naomi rushed Eliza and Louis up towards her tent where Chester still lay. He looked up at his owner and jumped up quickly as Naomi began packing up her belongings back into her suitcase and then all her weapons into her duffle bag. Her sleeping bag came next and 20 minutes later her tent was no longer their and everything was now in the bed of her truck. She fastened Louis and Eliza into the passenger seats of her truck Chester sat in-between them. Naomi places her hand gun and machete in the passenger seat that lies next to the driver's seat in the front of her truck. Naomi climbs out and winds down the windows before locking the door behind her and travelling in the direction of Daryl.

''You all set?'' he asks her

''Yeah I think so everything is packed up and ready to go. What about you?'' she asks taking a look over her shoulder and seeing Merles bike in the bed of his truck ''isn't that Merles?'' she asks again

''Yeah am all set and yeah crashed mine a year after ya left dint bother getting another one'' Daryl explained

''Shame. I used to love climbing on it to piss my parents off'' Naomi said smirking up at him

Daryl nodded his head and brushed his hand across his chin ''yeah they didn't like me much did they?'' he asked

Naomi nodded her head ''hated that you were a bad influence on me'' Naomi said winking

''I was not!'' Daryl exclaimed

''Keep telling yourself that!'' Naomi shouted as she walked away from him climbing into her truck and bringing it to life.

/

The group were now on their way towards the CDC, there was no conversation shared within Naomi's truck Naomi and Eliza only stared out their allocated windows at the open road while Chester had decided to come and sit up front with his owner and lay his head on her thigh. Naomi was quite thankful for the silence it gave her time to dwell on what had happened in the past 24 hours and it calmed her down that they were finally leaving the place that had caused the group hell. It really proved that in a world like this the safest places really aren't safe for long.

Suddenly Rick came to a halt in front of her causing Naomi to slam on the breaks hard. She stopped the car turning off the engine. Machete in hand she left her truck.

''Stay put guys'' she said whilst walking towards the crowd of survivors gathering. ''What's going on guys?'' she asked

''RV broke down again. Needs a new hose'' Glenn stated

Naomi nodded ''oh I see. Give me a shout if you need me I'm gonna get back to the kids'' she said

Glenn nodded at her as Naomi made her way back to the children.

''What's going on Naomi?'' Eliza asked her

''The RV's broke down nothing to-''

''Ya'll Jim it's bad I don't think he can take much more!'' Jacqui exclaimed

Eliza and Louis both looked at Naomi with wide eyes.

''It's okay just stay in the car I'll be back in a minute'' she said leaving them again.

When she got back to the group Shane and T-dog were going off ahead confusing her for a moment but then she realised it must be something to do with the RV. She walked up to Lori and smiled at her.

''Wow'' Naomi said

''I know. How are Louis and Eliza holding up?'' she asked

''Surprisingly well'' she answered nodding

/

Everything after this was a blur for Naomi. Shane and T-dog returned and they fixed the RV then they left Jim behind under a tree of all things and now they were outside the CDC panicking and screaming. Naomi had Eliza and Louis behind her as everyone begged for Rick to leave but he wouldn't move adamant that the camera had moved. Walkers were advancing on them and Naomi was shooting her gun as much as she could. Lori was begging her husband to move as everyone started to walk away from the CDC. Naomi abandoning her instinct to protect the group and her motherly instincts took over as she covered the children in her arms pulling them away from the CDC's closed doors. Suddenly a wide light spread across the blackness around them causing everyone to freeze stunned at what they were seeing.

_**There you go my lovely readers another chapter for you which we hope you enjoyed (: we want to thank you again for your continuous support it really does mean a lot! So please keep doing what you're doing it's much appreciated! **_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Thanks so much, Vmk-xx and Kol and Elena **_


	12. What the CDC does to people

**Reconnecting With Your Past in Hell **

**Chapter 12 **

_**Hello our lovely readers (: here's another chapter for you written by yours truly! I have to say how proud I am to be English right now! The opening ceremony was so IMMENSE last night, if you aren't English and managed to watch the opening ceremony I hope you enjoyed the English display of our History (: Having the Olympics over here has really caused a buzz and I'm just so happy that I'm alive to see this GO GB! But I have to say as a swimmer Michael Phelps is my idol so I do hope he does well during London 2012! Anyway I will stop rambling now and let you get on with reading this chapter! **_

The whole of the group began to walk into the CDC. Eliza and Louis stuck to Naomi like glue as they walked into a lit up open hallway. Then a voice came from behind a post.

''What do you want?'' he asked

''A chance'' Rick replied

''That's asking for an awful lot these days'' the man said ''any of you infected?'' the man asked

''No, one of our group was but he didn't make it'' Rick said

''You will all submit a blood test as submission'' he stated

''We can all agree to that''

''Get all what you need once those doors close they don't open'' the man ordered

The group then ran to get their things and returned to hear the man talking to someone to seal with doors at the top entrance. The group then piled into an elevator.

''Dr Edward Jenner'' the man said extending his hand towards Rick

''Rick Grimes'' said Rick

''Well you all look harmless enough... except for you I'll have to keep an eye on you'' Jenner said pointing down to Carl who smiled up at Jenner.

Then the elevator stopped and everyone poured out into a long corridor with doors extending down it. Naomi took Louis' and Eliza's hands as they stepped forward. Daryl was behind her keeping a close eye on the three of them. Jenner then opened his mouth again.

''The powers been shut down except in this sector which is sector 5 so that included housing there are comfortable couches in these rooms and there are cots in storage, food and there's a games room that you kids might enjoy just don't play anything that uses power'' Jenner said ''and there are also showers but make them fast to preserve hot water'' Jenner continued

''Hot showers?'' Glenn asked

''That's what the man said'' T-dog spoke

The group then rushed for the rooms and Naomi felt the two children holding her hands pull away as they ran towards an available room. Naomi lost sight of the children for a second but spotted them pulling one of the doors open so she ran after them and saw that they had picked out a room with a couch in it. Chester was right behind her and lies down in a corner and fell asleep. Cleary her Labrador was tired tonight and not interested in doing anything but sleep.

''Kid's I'll take the couch, I'll get you some cots so you can sleep on them'' Naomi said to them smiling

''Yes please Naomi'' they both said in unison

''Okay'' she went over to the closet and pulled two cots out for the children. Some men had gone out before Jenner locked the doors and got everyone's bags full of their belongings for them. Glenn had been kind enough to get hers and the children's so Naomi set up the beds and placed everything out ready for the children.

''Right are you two going to be okay showering yourselves?'' she asked them nervously

''Yes I think so'' Louis said answering for the both of them

''Alright, if you need me just give me a shout. Now off you go, go and get showered'' Naomi said pushing the two children out the door with a pile of fresh clothes for them both to put on after they were done.

Naomi began to lay out the sleeping bags on the camper beds and on the couch for them all to sleep in, in the night. She smiled to herself once she was done and went off to have a shower herself.

Once she made it to the shower room she saw separate showers all laid out. She picked out one for herself and climbed in, turning on the water and relishing in watching all the blood, dirt and other types of grime fall off her body. She shampooed and conditioned her hair smiling at the fact that she finally had clean hair after the many weeks of it being a greasy mess. Once she finished she found a towel and wrapped it around her hair and then around her body and left the shower room and rushed back towards her's and the children's room. She found Louis and Eliza in there dressed and looking through their backpacks.

''Hey you two. How about you go and play in the games room? I'll come and get you for dinner'' she said smiling at them.

The two of them only screamed and ran out of door like lightning bolts excited about seeing the games room. Naomi felt happy that she had a bit of alone time before dinner. She had grown to really care for Louis and Eliza in the 24 hours that she had been looking after them but she was definitely going to have to get used to looking after two young children.

Thirty minutes later Naomi was dressed and ready to go and collect the children for dinner. She walked down the hall towards the game room to find Louis and Eliza playing a board game with Carl and Sophia with Carol watching over them.

''Hello Carol'' Naomi said smiling at her

''Hello Naomi. Louis and Eliza have been very well behaved'' she said smiling back at the woman

''Well isn't that nice to hear. I hear dinner is about ready shall we get going?'' Naomi said being civil

Eliza and Louis jumped up at the mention of dinner and ran towards Naomi and took her hands and they walked out towards the kitchen that stood at the end of the long corridor. As they got closer the smell of pasta filled the air and Naomi could hear her own stomach grumbling as well as Eliza's and Louis'.

Naomi sat both the children down and then sat next to them and dinner began around them. Daryl stood behind her nursing a bottle of southern comfort while Naomi helped herself to a glass of wine while tucking into her pasta. Once that was finished Naomi took the children back to their room. She had had one glass of wine being careful not to get herself drunk due to having to put the children to bed. So she got the children put into bed and knelt down in front of them when Daryl walked into the room. Naomi placed a finger over her lip as she rubbed she children's heads trying to sooth them into sleep. Louis' and Eliza's eyes began to close as Daryl came up beside Naomi and glared slightly. Chester was still in the corner sleeping which surprised Naomi since he loved his food, but she shrugged and looked at the children and then at Daryl.

Once heavy breathing was heard from both the children Naomi turned towards Daryl.

''What do you want?'' she asked him in a whisper

''Came ta talk to ya'' he whispered back

''Well what do ya want? How much have you had to drink?'' Naomi asked

''Only had one bottle of southern comfort and ta talk to ya'' he answered

''About what?'' she asked standing up and crossing her arms over her chest

Daryl stood up with her and looked at the two sleeping children ''are ya sure you wanna look after those two, Ni that's a big job'' he said to her

''Daryl I'm sure you know better than anyone how much I've wanted to be a mother. These two are my responsibility now. They need me'' she said

''I know'' he said with a frown ''I just... I don't know'' he said ducking his head

''What Daryl? If you have a problem with me looking after Eliza and Louis then just s-'' Naomi was cut off by Daryl's lips

Daryl pushed his lips onto hers and brought his hands onto her face which caused Naomi to be unable to pull away. Naomi's hands started to slowly rise until they attached themselves to Daryl's hips. His lips were so familiar on hers and it brought Naomi back to that passionate night they had shared the night before they left. Now they were back together and Naomi could feel all her muscles tingling with excitement as Daryl guided her over towards the couch.

''You looking after these children. Being a mother figure makes you look so sexy'' he breathed looking dead in her eyes.

Naomi brought her lips to Daryl's again and then felt herself being lowered into the sleeping bag that lay on the couch.

''You're drunk'' Naomi breathed pulling away from him as she lay on the couch

''I told ya I only had one bottle of southern comfort! Come on woman that doesn't get me drunk! I'm not even tipsy!'' Daryl spoke

This caused Naomi to smile and she kissed him again. Hoping that this wasn't a dream. Soon clothes were shed and sweat began to form between them. As once again the sexual tension the two of them had between them was about to be broken as Daryl looked into Naomi's eyes.

''You don't know how much I've wanted to touch you since I realised how much ya hated leaving me and what we had behind'' Daryl spoke honestly

''Let's not get into this now. Just take me like you did fifteen years ago'' Naomi said placing a hand on Daryl's chest

Daryl smirked down at her ''someone's eager for a bit of this'' Daryl said

Naomi rolled her eyes ''so are you by the look of it'' Naomi said coyly taking Daryl's hardened member into her grasp causing his breath to hitch.

''Ni'' he breathed

''Just take me now Daryl. Give it to me'' she breathed

Daryl's lips then smashed against hers and he positioned himself above her. Looking at the children to make sure they weren't stirring and then entered Naomi. Naomi let out a low moan and then Daryl began to thrust into her. It may have been fifteen years since they last had intercourse but Naomi felt to comforted by Daryl coming in and out of her. Both of them tried to make their moans as quiet as possible being careful not to wake the two children that were only a couple of feet away from them.

Naomi felt the familiar feeling in her stomach and she knew she was close to surrendering to Daryl. Then Naomi let out a cry into Daryl's shoulder and collapsed into his arms. Daryl grabbed her and then began to pound into her hard trying to find his own release. Then he found it screaming Naomi's name into her chest. They both froze there for a moment just looking at one another both unsure with what had just happened. Clearly Daryl seeing Naomi with the children had turned him on which caused a surge of hope to run through her heart.

Daryl then laid Naomi down and pulled out of her before giving her one last kiss and leaving her on her own to rest with the children. It took Naomi a few more minutes before she fell asleep as she thought about what had just happened between her and Daryl. She knew they had just had sex but why? Was this way of him showing her that he forgave her? That they could be friends again? That he liked that she had become a mother to two orphaned children? That he still loved her? All these questions ran through her mind.

She knew she loved him still. Seeing him again had proved that. That she cried when they argued proved that. That she let him touch her proved that. That she let him make love to her again proved that. She loved Daryl and she really hoped that what had just happened was a new beginning for them both.

_**Well I hope you liked this chapter (: The CDC's antics with continue into the next chapter so look forward to that (: Referring to my little rant above please let me know what you thought of the Olympic opening ceremony because I would to know (: Me and Jessie cannot thank you enough for all your support the amount of reviews this story has is truly amazing and we cannot thank you enough! **_

_**SO PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS SO MUCH! **_

_**Much love, Vicky and Jessie xxx **_


End file.
